


Autumn Love

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Confessions, Cuddling, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: Long story short, Koga basically told Rei that he loved him. A lot. In a rush of thoughts, Koga thought it would be best if he ran away from everything. Away from his life. He didn't know where he would go but it had to be away from Rei.





	Autumn Love

Koga hated his life right now. He thought he was alone in the clubroom, so he started talking to himself as everyone had seemed to be in a very annoying mood and Koga was more pissed off than usual. What he didn't know was that Rei was listening to everything he said. All the times Koga had kicked the coffin and he chose to wake up when Koga was in the middle of saying everything he would never ever tell anyone else. Rei being Rei then thought it would be a good idea to reveal his presence and scare the life out of Koga. Long story short, Koga basically told Rei that he loved him. A lot. In a rush of thoughts, Koga thought it would be best if he ran away from everything. Away from his life. He didn't know where he would go but it had to be away from Rei.

What he didn't expect was to be greeted by the cold, Autumn air as he ran outside. That didn't stop him from adventuring further into the school gardens. It wasn't the warmest so Koga felt like he was about to freeze to death. The only thing that was protecting him from the cold was his shirt and trousers. And of course that was the one day he didn't wear an extra layer underneath his uniform.

He found a spot underneath a tree to sit, that was covered in red and orange leaves that were still falling from the trees. The sun was almost blinding, which made Koga want to die even more. He pulled his knees close to save the last of the heat he had left. He felt like he was going to die right there. What didn't help was the few drops of rain that had started to fall.

"Great... The world hates me... A-choo!"

He curled up tighter, trying to protect himself from whatever was attacking him; the rain, the wind, people, the world, everything.

He was shivering at this point. He felt like he was gonna pass out any moment. The cold was too much for him to handle. Who knew Autumn could be this cold. It was only the start of October. It shouldn't be this cold yet. But the weather seemed to have other plans. He didn't know when, but at some point he had started crying. His body was so numb from the cold that he didn't notice the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. He wasn't ready to tell Rei how he felt. He wanted to wait and see if Rei loved him back. He would much prefer if Rei would confess first. It would make Koga's life much more easier. It would relieve a lot of stress.

In the middle of of his thoughts, he heard someone call his name. He looked up but no one was there. Maybe he was just hearing things. But then he heard it again... No one was there... Yep, he was definitely just hearing things. He was about to go back to whatever he was thinking about when he felt someone's arm around him. And another one.

"What are you doing Wanko? You'll freeze."

  
Koga had made sure he was on the other side of the school so how did Rei find him so quickly. Rei pulled him closer and Koga was too cold to fight him off so he moved closer too. Rei was really warm. And he was being much smarter than Koga right now as Rei had multiple layers on.

"Are you ok Wanko? You'll get sick if you don't wear the appropriate clothing for Autumn."

And of course, Koga naturally tried to counter everything Rei said.

"I-i'm fine! S-stop worrying a-about me all the t-time... A-choo!"

  
"You're freezing Wanko. Here put my jacket on. It'll warm you up."  
"I t-told you, I'm- a-choo!"   
This wasn't worth fighting. Rei would win eventually so Koga gave in and put Rei's jacket on. It was way too big for him but it was warm.   
"About what you said-"   
"S-shut up! I don't wanna talk about it you stupid vampire!"   
He was hoping that Rei some how didn't hear him. But the way that he looked at Koga said that he had heard him. Koga wanted to run away again but he didn't have the energy and Rei wouldn't let him anyway so it wasn't worth trying. But now Koga knew that Rei would probably tease him now that he knows. He would make Koga wait and he wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world. He wanted to kiss Rei right now but he was too scared too. He was scared that Rei wouldn't love him back. 

What Koga didn't know was that Rei loved Koga as much as he loved him. Maybe even more. I mean, who wouldn't love a cute puppy. Rei had started playing with Koga's hair, picking out all of the leaves that had fallen from the branches above them. He didn't expect Koga to lean towards Rei's hand. He really was like a dog, even though he would deny it every time. He didn't mind just sitting there, Koga looked happy and that was all that mattered. 

Koga could sit there all day with Rei. Koga whined a bit when Rei started to move but he was greeted by a kiss. Koga had never kissed anyone before but Rei seemed to know what he was doing. They parted and Koga's cheeks were red. He leaned against Rei, who wrapped his arms around Koga's waist. Koga had never been on a date before but maybe this was what they are like. 

"You've never kissed before, have you Wanko?" 

"S-so what if I haven't?!" 

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"That'll t-take a while..."

"Is that your way of asking me to kiss you?"

"Y-you weren't supposed to hear that!"


End file.
